Typically, power tools, and more particularly tools which drive a working element in an orbital path for engagement with a work surface, such as an orbital polisher or waxer designed for use with car finishes, do not provide a structure for effective and precise operator control and maneuverability of the working element as it engages the work surface. It is important that an operator be able to precisely guide the pad in its orbital path along a work surface and to simultaneously control the pressure with which the pad is applied to the work surface. If an operator applies too much pressure, such as by not being able to control and prevent the entire weight of the power tool unit from being applied to the pad and, therefore, the work surface, the finish can be damaged or even ruined. In addition, too little pressure and the finish will not be buffed properly. The vibratory response associated with the orbital motion of the pad also significantly affects the operator's ability to control the polisher as such vibratory response experienced by the polisher operator is generally much greater than that associated with other non-orbital type power tools.
It is also desirable that an operator be able to reach a relatively large area on the work surface from a generally stationary position while at the same time not losing control over the pressure applied by the pad to the work surface. The increased vibration due to orbital motion as mentioned above also exacerbates the loss of control as the operator extends their arms to reach areas on the work surface, e.g., the car, remote from their body. So, for example, it is known to provide a single steering wheel type handle on a polisher for gripping with the handle extending horizontally from the middle of an upstanding housing for the motor. Such handles do not allow an operator to control accurately the polisher using one hand, particularly as the operator moves the polisher away from their body to reach relatively large areas on the surface being buffed without having to continually adjust and move their standing position.
Another problem in operation of these tools is the location of the means utilized in providing power to their motors as oftentimes the electrical cord supplying such power can be connected to the housing, or with pigtail cords, mounted to the tool housing so as to increase the likelihood that the power supplying cord and its associated connecting head will make contact with the working surface and finish being polished during operation of the polisher. This is undesirable due to potential marring of the finish caused by such contact. Pigtail cords also present the problem that when the work surface is close to the ground, such as the lower portions of a car's exterior surface, the mating interface between the pigtail and power supplying cords' heads can be run along the ground, potentially through any standing water accumulated thereon, which can present a hazardous situation to the operator. If the water causes a ground fault, the power to the tool will be abruptly interrupted, which can cause damage to both the power tool and the surface in engagement with the tool. Also, normally the cord is disposed undesirably near the portion of the tool used by the operator to support the tool during its operation, i.e., the handle(s), so as to require an operator to continually adjust their support of the tool and grip on the handle(s) during operation of the tool due to interference from the power supplying cord.
Where pigtail electrical cords extend from the housing, one common problem is with accidental separation between the head of the pigtail cord and the mating head of the power supplying cord connected thereto. Where a pigtail cord is not utilized and the power supplying cord is connected directly to an electrical receptacle on the housing, the problem of accidental separation also occurs thereat. This a particular problem with orbital polishers and waxers as typically they are used with car surfaces which can require an operator to move around the automobile to buff or wax the entire extent of its exterior surfaces. Such movement can cause tension to be applied to the interface between the electrical supply and tool electrical receptacle, be it on the head of a pigtail cord attached to the housing or on the housing itself. In addition, the increased levels of vibration generated through the polisher housing aggravates the accidental separation problem as the cord(s) are constantly experiencing intermittent tension forces due to the oscillations of the polisher vibrations.
Thus, there is a need for a power tools particularly one that drives its working element in an orbital path, which allows an operator to effectively and accurately control the working element and reach a relatively large area on a working surface from a generally stationary position. There is also a need for an ergonomic power tool as described above which removes the electrical connection as an impediment to control and operation of the tool and substantially limits disconnections at the interface between the power supply and power receiving receptacle of the tool.